New mobile devices, (e.g. smartphones, tablets, and the like), are being released by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) every week. Each OEM is competing to make its own devices stand out in the market. The mobile devices are being configured to support an increasing number of functions and a variety of applications. The result is that mobile devices are getting more and more complicated to use.
End users also feel the need to keep up with the current market trend and use the latest most advanced mobile device available in the market. Acquiring new mobile devices is made easy and economical with the subsidized mobile device upgrades provided by the network operators.
This is increasing the time spent trying to understand how to use the mobile device and all its functions. It is also increasing the time spent on calls with customer service representatives. Despite the large number of videos and mobile device tutorials available on the Internet, end users still desire an easier way to learn how to configure and use mobile devices effectively.